Partners In Crime:Las Vegas
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Stuck in Vegas with amnesia of the night before how are Castle and the gang going to get out of this one?


So I have no idea how this is going to work but I might continue if the reviews are promising and if something like this has been made well then too bad I haven't read it

The cool breeze wafted through the full sized hotel room. The smell of cherries completely engulfing the room. Money and clothes littered the floor. A heap on the bed began to move. Sounds of waking up came from beneath the covers and a very matted head emerged from the sheets. Soon another followed. The first ratty head lay on the other one's chest. With sleep ridden eyes still adjusting to the early morning light, the two bodies huddled closer together. Thankfully the light was dimmed by immensely heavy curtains. Must have come with the room, either way neither occupant was complaining. As brains registered and eyes began to clear both turned to look at one another. After a brief glance both of them shot away from each other's arms, both yelling one another's name.

"CASTLE!"

"Beckett?" Beckett reached for the blanket to cover herself as Castle dived for a lonely pillow.

"What the hell? How?" Castle looked around as Beckett stared at him with deer in the headlight eyes. Castle found his boxers and threw them on. Beckett sat frozen on the bed. Castle found a window and pushed the curtains back a little bit the light hurting both of their eyes.

"Hey, we're in Vegas."

"How did we get here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"How is it we always manage to find ourselves in these kinds of situations? Were we drugged this time?"

"If you mean by drugged as in alcohol? Then yes." He turned around closing the drapes and plunging them back into semi-darkness. Beckett grabbed her stuff and headed for the bath room. Castle threw on what clothes he had, which by the way reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Signature signs of long night of binge drinking and casino hopping. Castle looked around and saw that clothes were not the only thing he was grabbing. Twenty and single dollar bills lay waste amongst the floor. "What the hell _did_ happen?" He whispered as Beckett came out of the bathroom wearing something a little more than she had on before. She had a terrified look on her face, like she had seen a ghost. He was going to walk towards her when she threw something at him. It shined even in the dimly lit room. Castle stopped and wiggled his fingers. A familiar metal hugged his finger.

"What? Happened?" Beckett dragged out as she stared at a spot on the floor. For once in his life Castle was speechless. How had all of this conspired in what a night? And how had they gotten to Vegas without remembering anything?

"This is like _Hangover_. Only you're not a hooker and I'm not a dentist. You also wouldn't by any chance see a tiger in the bathroom?" He dragged out the last part then his hand shot to his mouth then relaxed. "Nope got all my teeth."

"This is not the time to be funny." She was walking closer and and grabbed what she threw. She turned on a light and as it bounced off the gem it was almost as blinding as the light. She seemed to admire it then put it in her pocket. Castle looked at his own hand and saw that he was right. A ring was back on his hand.

"You remember when I said if I was ever hitched to someone I would like that someone to be you? I was only half referencing to marriage." He looked up from his hand and really saw what Beckett was wearing. He held his breath as she walked towards him. "Please tell me you bought that for me." She looked down at herself and gave a scowl.

"Don't know your guess is as good as mine." She looked back up at him and he still hadn't breathed and he was starting to drool. "Close your mouth before you catch flies." She walked away trailing her hand on his chest. She felt him start to breathe again and she had a sudden surge of ecstasy. He looked around the room and turned on a few lights. Almost wanting to hiss at them as they came on and looked at the money on the ground.

"I wonder how much there is? I see ones, twenties. Hey! There's a hundred."

"If we won all of this at casinos people might have surveillance."

"Yes because if this was anything like _Hangover_ we are going to want to see what we were doing last night."

"But I have no jurisdiction in Vegas."

"I bet I can work my charm. And if it's a man go ahead and work yours." Beckett was cleaning up the room and Castle grabbed all the money. He counted as he picked up, one thousand twenty, one thousand seventy, one thousand one hundred eighty. Over one hundred thousand dollars. Nice. Castle turned around, the money all rolled up and he snapped the rubber band he found on the table. Beckett had found equally the same amount of money. She also had a few playing chips from MGM Grand, Excalibur, the New York New York, and Paris. "Well we can start there? Wait." Castle put the money on the bed as he searched his pockets and the rest of the room. He went over to the night stand and finally found it. Beckett walked over and looked at what he was looking at.

"I wonder if it was intimate."

"I wonder why you agreed." She looked at him and he looked down. "I'm not saying, just kinda skipped the whole process." She grabbed the paper and stuffed it into one of her of her other tiny pockets.

"Come on we have to find out what we did last night." They walked out of the room and managed to make their way to the lobby. Castle searched his pockets and kept pressing the lock and unlock button on his car. No sound came from his car.

"Huh, wonder where it is? And who's in it?"

"This is not like the movie Castle."

"Does this mean I can call you Castle too?" Beckett was about to poke him when she got out the marriage certificate.

"Nope looks like you can call me Rodgers."

"What?" He looked at it again. "Oh." She folded it back up and started to walk. "Hey where ya going."

"To the closest casino we were at last night."

"Or right." Castle ran to catch up with her. They got to the sidewalk and looked around. Excalibur was closest to their general location. Beckett hailed a taxi easy and they both got in. The taxi took them to the casino front door and they got out. They looked around and found the manager.

"Hello I would like to see if I may have access to the surveillance video last night?"

"Who says I should let you."

"Because I'm a NYPD." The man gave Beckett a once over and laughed.

"Right lady and I am king." Beckett pulled out her badge and he stopped. He scowled and waved his hand as he turned away. They followed him as they were led to a big room full of TV's. The manager tapped a scraggly guy's shoulder and he spun around in his chair.

"Yes?"

"They need surveillance video of last night." He spun around again and started typing on the keyboard.

"Okay around what time?" Castle and Beckett looked at each other.

"Can you try all day?" The man looked over his shoulder. "What? We barely remember who we are?" Castle motioned to Beckett. The man sighed heavily and turned around going through all of the footage then stopped at one point.

"I think this may be you two." He moved to let them see and played the video. The footage showed that they were very drunk and sitting at a table. Castle was doing very well until they were escorted out from what they could tell, because of suspicion of counting cards. They tried to move Beckett and Castle whipped on them pushing them back. Two other people came to Castle's side like magnets.

"That is Esposito and Ryan." Beckett gasped and some of what last night came back in flashes. A lady came up beside Beckett and she pointed out it was Lanie.

"They were with us?" Castle held his head in his hand and closed his eyes for a little bit. "Yep they were I remember that."

"So we just have to find where they are now." Beckett thanked the two men and they walked out of there. They got back to the curb and hailed another cab. They got in and Castle said for them to go to the MGM.

"Maybe we can find out where they are if we keep looking."

"Hey did you manage to catch a time stamp on that."

"Yea around 11:00."

"So that means it must have been one of the last places we went to before we ended up at the hotel." Beckett didn't look at Castle only out the window of the cab.

"We could ask any of the staff at the hotel when they say us come back in and stay in."

"I'm glad there wasn't a tiger in the bathroom." He looked over at her.

"What?"

"I didn't want the risk of getting my face eaten off twice by a tiger." She looked over at him and smirked.

"I'm glad we weren't cuffed together."

"Good point. We would never have gotten out of that hotel." He gave her a curious glance and she hurried to correct herself. "I mean use being cuffed to each other there is a good chance that we could have been cuffed to something else to keep us there."

"It's okay Rodgers. I got the picture." Her hand flew out and poked him in the chest.

"Take that back."

"Ow, ok." The cab stopped and they got out. They did the same thing in MGM they had done only ten minutes before. As they watched the video at MGM they saw that Lanie, Espo, and Ryan were all with them when they were sitting at another table. Only this time every time Castle hit it big it would end in a very passionate make out session. Again the gang was kicked out of the casino. Beckett thanked the men and Castle waited until she was at the door to leave until he asked the man if he could have a copy of just that small piece of footage.

"Castle, come on we have two more casinos to hit before we find out the whole story of last night." The man shook his head and Castle fast walked to her side as they left. They walked back to the sidewalk and Beckett yet again hailed another cab.

"There's that leading thing I was talking about."

"What leading thing?"

"You being first for everything."

"Castle what is it that I am not letting you go first in?"

"Well a lot of things, but I mean I can hail a cab too."

"Fine you can get the next one, but I doubt it."

"Just because I'm not exposing most of my skin does not mean I cannot hail a cab." She looked away so he wouldn't see her smile. She did wonder how he managed to get her to go out in what she was wearing More likely what she wasn't wearing. They pulled up to the Paris casino and Castle got out first this time. Then waited for Beckett to get out of the cab. They again repeated the same process only this time the footage was way more than they expected. Castle, Esposito and Ryan were all at a table. Nothing out of the sort, but Lanie and Beckett were the unexpected part. They were on the table. Dancing. People around the table and around the casino were coming to see. Castle and Esposito were obviously enjoying what they were seeing. Ryan was surveying the crowd as though he was looking for someone. Who that someone was they might never know. Beckett looked at Castle and he was staring at the screen.

"I am definitely getting a copy of that. If only I remember it." Beckett swore she saw he was drooling and she began to walk towards the door. Castle pleaded and managed to get some of the video of what he saw and thanked the guys. "Totally worth it." He followed Beckett and she didn't look at him. "What?"

"What? What do you mean what? If you show anyone that I will find you."

"Speaking of we still need to find Ryan, Esposito and Lanie."

"Thank god this is the last footage to bear through." Castle stuck the CD into his coat pocket and walked through the door. He walked to the curb and tried to hail a cab. Quite a few passed him before one stopped and picked both of them up. "Yea my way's easier." He opened the door for her and motioned for her to get in. "What about the whole me being the leader."

"I was trying to be nice." He said shutting the door as he got in. She gave him a _really _look. He looked out the window as they pulled up to the casino yet again. Castle got out and started to walk towards the door. Beckett caught up to him and they again repeated the same thing. Only this time Castle asking the questions and commanding the manager. They got to the video room and they watched the video. This one was especially stand outish. They did absolutely nothing out of the normal. They were just like they always are and were walking around occasionally sitting down at a machine. And Beckett was wearing actual clothes.

"This must have been when we first got here."

"So from," Castle checked the time stamp. "3:45 to about," He tried to remember when they were at the next time frame. "7:30 we were not that drunk. Okay but we still need to find Ryan, Espo and Lanie. And my car." Beckett nodded and walked out of the room. Castle thanked the operator and walked out as well.

"We should look for your car. Then we can find Lanie, Ryan and Espo."

"Isn't that reversed? You want to find the friends so you can see if they remember anything."

"No car first. In the movie they didn't find the friend until the very end." His eyes lit up.

"You have seen it."

"Who hasn't?"

"True." They stopped at the sidewalk and Beckett sighed trying to rack her brain of where the car might be. She remembers something about a roof top. Or maybe it wasn't a roof top it was the highest level of a parking garage.

"Castle what do you remember about where we left the car?"

"It was on a top level of a parking garage and I remember seeing, I think the sphinx."

"Okay so how many parking garages have a view of the sphinx from the top level?" Castle looked around and then stopped and got out his phone. He asked the same thing from his phone and it came up with only one. Castle and Beckett decided to walk. "So how much damaged do you think we caused?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did we steal a tiger, marry a hooker, stick a naked Chinese into the back of your car."

"Oh that kind of damage. Well from what I remember we could have done all of that."

"That's what I'm afraid of." They walked a little bit more and then looked over at Beckett.

"Ha." He covered his mouth before he started laughing.

"What?" He uncovered his mouth.

"You got a bit of ink." He covered his mouth again to stop from laughing. Her mouth fell open and she tried to get a good look at it, yet where it was on her she could not see it. Castle managed to stop laughing enough to grab his phone and snap a photo of it. He showed her and she stopped walking. She gasped at the photo and gave Castle a death glare.

Nikki Heat

"Castle I am not keeping this." She gave him back his phone and he had a little laughing fit.

"Oh come on. I won't ever lose you."

"It's a stripper name!"

"Well your outfit is not helping your case." He put his phone away and managed to stop laughing.

"Seriously I will get this off before I leave here."

"Hey mind looking to see if I have one, anywhere?"

"Only if you ask." She said walking again. He quickly walked to be at her side. "I can't believe I got another tattoo."

"Yea and I don't even remember seeing the first one." She looked sideways at him.

"I still want to know how we don't remember getting here."

"Maybe we aren't even at Las Vegas, but on another planet. We don't remember anything because someone drugged us and used us as their little puppets.

"Yes that is exactly what I was thinking."

"I knew it." They finally arrived at the parking garage and Castle found the elevator. "Now imagine we are at the 12th."

"Only this is Vegas.

"I said imagine." They rode up to the top level and scanned the cars. "There." Castle pressed the unlock button his Ferrari and it made the familiar beep. Castle and Beckett made their way to the red vehicle and when he opened the door a very passed out and very hung over Esposito. "Found him."

"Lanie." Beckett opened the door and she almost fell out as well.

"Still missing Ryan."

"Ryaaaaaaannnnnn." Esposito breathed and twitched his arms.

"Esposito you alright?" Beckett asked from the passenger's seat.

"He's fiinnneeee." Lanie dragged out and her head rolled to face Beckett. "Just a little too much fun." She smiled and then heaved all over the concrete. Thank god Beckett moved.

"Too much sun." Esposito said as he buried his face in the asphalt.

"Hey buddy you gotta get up." Castle carefully sat Esposito upright against the car. The car began to thrash and shake and Castle and Beckett looked at each other. "If that is a naked Chinese guy it's all yours." They walked to the trunk and on three they opened it. Ryan rolled out and groaned.

"Thank god he's not naked. Ryan ya'll right?" He looked up,

"Hey, where you guys been? You missed a helluva night."

"Oh trust me I bet mine ours was better. I'm also glad to know I can fit a body in the trunk." Beckett looked over at him and he saw Esposito look at him from the position he was in. "What, not like I would." Beckett walked back over to Lanie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you get up?" Lanie giggled and smirked. She unbuckled herself and held onto the door with an iron grip.

"Gurl, I'm lucky if I can see straight."

"Espo you?" Beckett called over Lanie.

"Chicka I got this." He slide up on the car and he held the door.

"Hey careful with the car." Castle spouted from beside Ryan.

"Hey no yelling." Ryan whispered beside Castle. "It hurts." Castle nodded slowly then walked to Beckett's side.

"They're worse than we were."

"Maybe because we worked it all off." Beckett said and Lanie gave her friend that look. "Yes Lanie, I am saying what you're thinking." Beckett pulled out the ring and showed her hung over best friend. "Any recollection?"

"Oh gurl." She squealed and sobered right up. "Nah, I don't remember but damn I wish I did."

"Yea so do I." Castle butted in. Lanie hugged her best friend and then saw the tattoo. She too laughed out loud."I told I wasn't going to be the only one who laughed."

"You said no such thing and Lanie I need you to get Esposito on his feet and walking." Lanie stopped laughing and Esposito was still a little wobbly.

"Gurl I could do so much more than that."

"That is all that is to be done."

"Ok fine." She got up and walked over to Esposito and whispered in his ear. He was up in no time and walking around.

"Great two down one to go." They all stared at Ryan who seemed to be in the worse condition of any of them. Beckett walked over to him and squatted next to him. Castle came over and leaned his head so he could get a better view of Beckett until she gave him a death glare. "Ryan do you think you could get up for me?"

"Why should I?" He mumbled into the concrete.

"Because we need to find out what we all did last night so we can make sure not to ever do it again."

"I don't want to." Beckett stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Can you imagine what Jenny will think when she finds out you went to Las Vegas without her?" Saying that Ryan began to cry.

"I left Jenny at home," He sobbed. "And she's going to kill me." Esposito's turn.

"Hey bro if we can get you up and out of here we can make it all up to Jenny. You just have to get up." Esposito slipped his hands between Ryan and the concrete and lifted him up slowly. Ryan sniffed and nodded.

"Yea I can make it up to her. I'll buy her something nice, take her out, we can go somewhere. How did we get here?" Ryan looked up at all of them with curious eyes. No one had an answer.

"I think we were all-"

"He means, how did he get in the truck of the car?"

"Yea and why did you leave me there?"

"Hey we can hardly remember our last names."

"Well you're Castle and you're Beckett." Ryan pointed to each and slowly began to rise from the ground. Castle shook his head.

"It's a figure of speech buddy."

"I knew that."

"Okay now that we are all mostly sober we have to find out where I got my tattoo, where Castle and I got hitched and how we got here and don't remember anything."

"Why? Can't we just leave and this will all disappear?"

"Yes, but do you want to always have a blank spot in your memory?" They all thought about it for a minute and agreed.

"Okay everyone in the car."

"I'm driving." Castle smiled and sighed giving Beckett the keys.

"Shotgun." Lanie called right away and ran to the left side of the car. All the guys looked at each other and collectively shrugged. Esposito and Castle lugged Ryan into the back seat of the car and stuck him in the middle. Castle behind Beckett, Esposito behind Lanie, and Ryan falling forward between both of them. Esposito and Castle caught him in their arms.

"No middle seat belt." Castle shrugged and looked at Beckett. "Gotta go easy, Ryan could just go straight through the windshield."

"I'll try to get him back to Jenny in one piece." Lanie and Beckett looked at each other and smirked in sequence.

So that is that if you guys like it I will continue if not then sianara (sorry I don't know Spanish) and the rest of the chapters will be shorter for the sake of time


End file.
